


Childish

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi used to hate Iruka... back when they were both kids, but things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

Kakashi paused, staring at the boy tying his yukata. Even in the crowd of the festival they caught his attention and he couldn't explain why, although the faintest recognition tugged at his mind. The boy was an academy student and he'd seen him a few times in passing.

"Iru-chan if you'd just let me tie that it would stop coming undone." The brown-haired woman's voice was soft and there was a clear note of barely contained amusement to it.

The boy shook his head and focused on tying the knot. "I can do it."

Those four words were apparently her undoing and the woman laughed and scrubbed a hand over her son's head. "You never need your mommy anymore," she laughed.

Iruka pulled the fabric tight, sighed, and looked up at his mother. "I'm almost a ninja."

The statement drew another laugh. "Yes, you are." She reached down and touched her son's scar, tracing it with her finger tip. "So indulge me until you are. It's not easy on a mother you know. Shinobi grow up way too fast."

Kakashi watched them, thinking of his own mother who had died before he'd even entered the academy. She was only the faintest memory, a fragile ghost that he'd clung to in those days before she'd left him and his father alone. The ache that welled up in his chest at the thought of her made him want to punch the younger boy who pushed his own mother away like she would always be there. He didn't, of course, instead he shoved his anger down and passed by them without a word, only briefly glancing over his shoulder as he did.

\---

"I used to hate you," Kakashi said simply, drinking his tea as he leaned against the couch. The fingers brushing his hair paused and brown eyes looked down at him, confusion clearly written in them. Kakashi reached up with one hand and traced the scar on Iruka's cheeks.

Iruka caught Kakashi's hand as it finished and kissed it. "My mother used to do that."

"I know. I saw her do it once," he admitted.

His brow knit together for a moment before understanding lit Iruka's face. "You hated me because you saw me with my mother?"

"No."  Kakashi shook his head. "I hated you because you still had yours and you didn't need her or at least you said you didn't. It was childish but I resented you for that. I was jealous."

Iruka looked away and sighed. "I always needed her, I didn't always think I did, but I always did. I'm not sure anyone ever stops needing their parents."

Kakashi tugged on the hand holding his. "I know.

Smiling, Iruka squeezed his hand. "What made you think about it?"

Pointing one of the fingers twined with Iruka's, Kakashi indicated their ukatas that were draped over the chair. "I saw you at a festival with her once. You were trying to tie your obi and wouldn't let her help."

"Oh." Iruka leaned forward and kissed Kakashi upside down, tilting his head so their lips locked in the awkward kiss. "Well this time she'll be the one watching."

"Hopefully she won't resent me for being the one holding your hand." He couldn't really see the woman who'd laughed at her son's independence doing so.

Iruka shook his head and kissed Kakashi again. "No, but I bet she'll be laughing."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why?"

"Because I never did learn to tie an obi properly." The tan cheeks flushed. "It always looks sloppy and works itself free."

The admission made Kakashi laugh. "Do you need me to tie it for you?" he teased.

Iruka scrunched up his nose and stuck out his lip in a very childish pout. "No."

Kakashi laughed again, harder. That sulking and stubbornness guaranteed that Iruka's mother wouldn't be the only one laughing.


End file.
